buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrodragon
]] "Astrodragon" ( Tenkyūryū) is an attribute currently exclusive to Star Dragon World. It is used by Subaru Hoshiyomi. Playstyle Astrodragons make use of the "Galaxy F" ability, which grants benefits to all cards on their field as long as the player has a monster on specific areas (usually the left area but later the right area can also be used) and an item equipped. These benefits usually include granting Penetrate, increasing stats, protection against destruction, among others. Astrodragons can produce large amount of resources so they can setup a strong field and trigger the "Galaxy F" ability while also mantaining strong defenses to protect their monsters and life. They also have ways to call more monsters during the attack phase and stand their cards in order to get further advantage of the benefits those monsters obatined from "Galaxy F". List of Sets with Astrodragon Cards *S Start Deck 2: Triangulum Galaxy *S Booster Set 1: Gargantua Awakened *S Booster Set 2: Dimension Destroyer *S Booster Set 3: True Awakening of Deities *S Climax Booster 1: Golden Garga *S Climax Booster 3: Ultimate Unite *S Booster Set 4: Drago Knight *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler *Promo Cards List of Cards Star Dragon World Items *Deityseer Bow, Lumen Deus *Everseer Bow, Caelum Rex *Seerbow, Babylon *Seercrossbow, Babylonia Lupus *Seertool, Arcana *Seertool, Rune Stones *Seertool, Star Pendulum *Skyseer Bow, Kaus Alnasl Spells *Astroformation, Astellasion *Celesphere Control *Celesociation *Cross Astro Shield *Cross Pair Slash *Edict: Back to Battle *Edict: Divination *Formation Clear *Formation Selector *Notice: Defensive Battle *Notice: Enhancement Tactic *Notify: Blessed Rain Tactic *Notify: Convertible Tactics *Notify: Defensive Tactics *Notify: Destruction Tactics *Notify: Emergency Tactics *Notify: Haze Tactics *Notify: Immobilize Tactics *Notify: Skyseer Pulse *Proclaim: Battle Supplies *Proclaim: Decisive Point *Proclaim: Steer the Stars *Sentence: Battle Preparations *Skyseer Rising Light *Subaru's Holiday *Tesla-line Field *Tesla Adversity *Victory Equation Impacts *Celesphere Decision *Shining Tri-Star *Tri-Star Decision Monsters Size 0 *Govern Star Dragon, Bilette *Seer Dragon, Barrulet *Seer Dragon, Cotise *Seer Dragon, Pale *Seer Dragon, Tink Size 1 *Govern Dragon, Baton *Govern Star Dragon, Bordure *Govern Star Dragon, Feslon *Govern Star Dragon, Fountain *Govern Star Dragon, Fret *Govern Star Dragon, Grays *Guardseer Dragon, Gyron *Seerfight Dragon, Bart Pile *Seerfight Dragon, Coupe *Seerfight Dragon, Inchevron *Seerfight Dragon, Pellet *Seerfight Dragon, Sable *Seerfight Dragon, Sinister *Seerfight Dragon, Sultalion *Seerfight Dragon, Vart *Twinseer Dragon, Lya Stroner *Twinseer Dragon, Vee Starunner Size 2 *Deity of Knowledge and Hope, Godcross Astrologia *Guardseer Dragon, Canton *Guardseer Dragon, Gules Bend *King Brilliance, Cross Farnese Astrologia *Rainbow Wings, Cross Astrologia *Seerfight Dragon, Bend *Shining Cross Astrologia *Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia *Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Irisnese Astrologia *Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia *Stars Guidance, Cross Astrologia Size 3 *Govern Star Dragon, Dexter Arbus *Guardseer Dragon, Gyron Magna *Seerfight Dragon, Argent Ore *Seerfight Dragon, Azure Chief Lost World Monsters *Lost Cross Astrologia Dual Cards Spells *Cross Intersect (Star Dragon World/Ancient World) Monsters Size 1 *Perspicacious Astrologer, Subaru (Dungeon World/Star Dragon World) List of Support Cards Star Dragon World Items *Deityseer Bow, Lumen Deus *Everseer Bow, Caelum Rex *Seerbow, Babylon *Seercrossbow, Babylonia Lupus *Seertool, Arcana *Seertool, Rune Stones *Seertool, Star Pendulum Spells *Astro Formation, Astellion *Celesphere Control *Cross Astro Shield *Cross Pair Slash *Edict: Back to Battle *Edict: Divination *Formation Clear *Notice: Defensive Battle *Notice: Enhancement Tactic *Notify: Blessed Rain Tactic *Notify: Convertible Tactics *Notify: Defensive Tactics *Notify: Destruction Tactics *Notify: Emergency Tactics *Notify: Immobilize Tactics *Proclaim: Battle Supplies *Proclaim: Steer the Stars *Proclaim: Decisive Point *Sentence: Battle Preparations *Skyseer Rising Light *Subaru's Holiday *Tesla-line Field *Tesla Adversity *V Equation Impacts *Celesphere Decision *Shining Tri-Star *Tri-Star Decision Monsters Size 0 *Govern Star Dragon, Biletty *Seer Dragon, Barrulet *Seer Dragon, Pale *Seer Dragon, Tink Size 1 *Govern Star Dragon, Baton *Govern Star Dragon, Bordure *Govern Star Dragon, Fountain *Govern Star Dragon, Fret *Govern Star Dragon, Glaze *Seerfight Dragon, Bart Pile *Seerfight Dragon, Coupe *Seerfight Dragon, Sable *Seerfight Dragon, Vart *Twinseer Dragon, Lya Stroner *Twinseer Dragon, Vee Starunner Size 2 *Guardseer Dragon, Gules Bend *Guidance of Stars, Cross Astrologia *Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia *Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Irisnese Astrologia *Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia *Rainbow Wings, Cross Astrologia Size 3 *Govern Star Dragon, Dexter Albus *Guardseer Dragon, Gyron Magna *Seerfight Dragon, Argent Ore Dual Cards Spells *Cross Intersect (Star Dragon World/Ancient World) Monsters Size 1 *Perspicacious Astrologer, Subaru (Dungeon World/Star Dragon World) Category:Attributes Category:Astrodragon Category:Star Dragon World